wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Spray Delta
The Diamond Spray Delta is a delta located at the end of the Diamond Spray River, on the east coast of Pyrrhia and the border of the Sky Kingdom and the Mud Kingdom. It was used by Clay and his friends to get away from the Sky Kingdom, and according to Kestrel, it is where the lowest born MudWings live. History Pre-Series Clay and his siblings' eggs were laid in the delta by Cattail. Clay's egg was bought by his aunt, Asha, for two cows, in order to fulfill the Dragonet Prophecy requirement of one blood-red MudWing egg. She succeeded but was caught between Blister and Blaze's forces and later died of her injuries after bringing the egg to the Talons of Peace. Kestrel is flying to escape with her two newly hatched dragonets, Peril and her brother, but is captured by Ex-Queen Scarlet before she can escape. Scarlet tells her to kill one of the dragonets, and she would spare Kestrel and the other dragonet's life in return. Kestrel kills Peril's brother and the queen goes back on her word and orders her troops to kill Peril and imprison Kestrel. Kestrel attempts to escape with Peril, whom burns her in the process and gets dropped by Kestrel. Peril is taken back and becomes the queen's champion while Kestrel joins the Talons of Peace. It is shown Kestrel feels bitter about the experience. The Dragonet Prophecy After escaping Queen Scarlet, the dragonets flew over the Diamond Spray Delta on their way to the Kingdom of the Sea after passing a battlefield littered with dead dragons. The battlefield had a waterfall that was muddy and dark with spilled blood, the ground was also churned up into the mud with bones ground into it, with broken dragon wings sticking out, described looking like tree branches smashed in a storm. The battle was between the MudWings and the IceWings. The SkyWings were supposed to come help, but Scarlet decided that since it was her hatching day, festivities took priority over wars. Clay, along with Glory (who was disguised as a MudWing at that time) went into a nearby MudWing village to learn about Clay's parents and ended up meeting his mom Cattail and siblings Reed, Marsh, Umber, Sora, and Pheasant. His siblings later told him that one of his sisters, Crane was killed by an IceWing, later on, discovered as Princess Icicle, in a recent battle. Description and geography According to Kestrel, the Diamond Spray Delta is where the lowest-born MudWings live. The Delta has lots of mud puddles and sleep houses for each MudWing troop. These are tall, dry mud structures that the dragons sleep in. The Delta splits up the Diamond Spray River and lets it out into the sea near the Kingdom of the SeaWings. The territory is part of the mud kingdom and the temperature and the weather are quite humid due to the moisture in the air coming from the Diamond Spray Delta. It is overall similar to the mud kingdom in terms of climate. In terms of geography, it is north-west of the mud kingdom and south-east of the sky kingdom and south-west of the sea kingdom. The Delta itself is the border between the mud kingdom and the sky kingdom. In general perspective, it is to the east of the Pyrrhian continent and empties its water into the territory of the sea kingdom. The delta also has a fast current as it empties into the ocean. At the coast of the Delta, the water flows in between large island rocks most likely split from the continent by the water eroding them. The river pushes the water south-east to form the Delta. The Delta formed by the large island rocks as they split the river into many inter-connected fast current canals all emptying out into the sea. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Diamond Spray.png ENR03052012NWS Mekong G.jpg|A Delta DSDFar.png|link=On the map fr:Delta des Éclats de Diamant Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:DP Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:Bodies of Water Category:Locations Category:Pyrrhian Bodies of Water Category:Pyrrhian Locations